Update
by Piriluk
Summary: "Len," she whisper-speaks in a raspy, paedophile-like tone. She would be kind of cute if she wasn't currently holding up a rapist front. "Update. Your. Fanfics." / dedicated to all the fanfics we wish we had an ending for / no pairing / oneshot / R


**UPDATE**

* * *

Len is sitting at his desk, with a laptop, a textbook and a sketchbook placed in disarray in front of him. With one hand sketching the face of a girl, he leans over and flicks through the pages of the textbook with the other.

Yes, this is Len's meaning of 'studying'. It's the only way he can actually look at notes without suffocating from boredom.

A _boop-boop_ sound emits from his laptop—it legit actually goes _boop-boop_, and he has no idea why. It's a notification that he's received an email, which he thinks, _it's probably another one of those annoying emails from tumblr_, and clicks open the window for his email.

**Unread (1):**

No subject

Sender: 1234569kagabae11model0202

_1234569kagabae11model0202?_ Len thinks, frowning. Who the heck is that?

He hesitates on opening it. What happens if it's a virus? He bites his lip, calculating, fiddling with the scroll button on his mouse. Then he selects the email and deletes it, and resumes his multi-tasking.

_Boop-boop._

_Boop-boop._

_Christ_, what now? Len opens up his email window again, seeing two new emails—no subject, from _1234569kagabae11model0202_ again. Annoyed, he chooses to block the sender. Some people have no lives. If they're so keen on stealing someone's password or hacking someone's computer, they should probably hack like, Miku's or something because it actually has interesting stuff.

His laptop, however, is just filled with unfinished, shitty fanfictions. He doesn't even have porn on there, much to the entire universe's surprise.

Len sighs and looks back down at his drawing. The girl smiles brightly up at him, and he smiles back, apparently love-struck. Damn, he's such an awesome drawer, he thinks, before turning back to his textbook.

And then someone speaks. "Psst."

Len passes it for his imagination, before—"Psst. Hey." He looks back to his right in the direction of the voice tiredly, to see his drawing of the girl blinking at him. Wait. What. _What? WHAT?!_ While he is hyperventilating, she says, "Update."

He blurts out an incoherent slur of words in horror, before upping the book and throwing it out the open window in reaction. He closes his window and locks it immediately after, grabbing his head in his hands. Either a) he is going crazy, b) his book is haunted or c) he's hallucinating from lack of sleep.

Len swallows, rubbing his eyes. He deems it on the latter option, because he _has_ kind of been sleeping only 2-3 hours per night lately… He can't help that all his exams are coming up and that if he fails his parents won't hesitate to roast him on a barbecue.

He takes a seat back at his desk, and then _actually _realises he just threw his studying lifeline out the window. "For heaven's sake," Len curses, opening up his messy drawers to find a blank piece of paper to scribble on. "The world is all for me failing this semester."

_That's what happens when you put it off writing those stupid gay porn stories of yours,_ a voice which very much sounds like his mother's says.

He cringes, mentally answering _it's not gay porn_, while pulling out an old mathematics revision sheet, and deciding to use that. Len turns back to his desk, when he notices a face in the screen.

Which then comes _out _of the screen.

And crawls across his desk.

And onto his lap. Len freezes up.

It's no longer a face—it's a teenage girl, and she's all kind of breathy and axe-murderer-looking, her blue eyes the size of Pluto.

"Len," she whisper-speaks in a raspy, paedophile-like tone. She would be kind of cute if she wasn't currently holding up a rapist front. "Update. Your. Fanfics."

_What?_ Len thinks, confused and also equally horrified. _Whaaaaaaat?_

She slaps him on the cheek twice, a look of pleasure on her face. "'K. Bye." Then she slithers back into his monitor like she's possessed by a demon and disappears with a _boop-boop_.

What the actual fuck.

* * *

**I made this in angry author frustration (wait, what? that didn't make sense though), because I really want to update a _s00p3r aw3s0m3_ fanfic as I'm having this _aw3s0m3_ idea splurge but my brains are just like, "haha. nope." and my hands are like, "how do u actually get from brain onto word docu tho."**

**so I made this. in dedication to myself (*laughs nervously*). and many other dead, epicsauce fanfics in dire need of endings which they do not have BECAUSE THE AUTHORS HAVEN'T BEEN ONLINE TO UPDATE THEM. **

**YES, I'M TALKING TO /YOU/. UPDATE YOUR STORIES SO I CAN EXPLOIT YOUR RICHES AND TRADE-ABLE GOODS. I NEED TO KNOW WHETHER THEY DO THE FRICK-FRACK. I NEED TO READ THE CUTE ENDINGS OF KISSES AND HUGGLES AND LOVE-LOVE THAT FUEL MY CRAZY OBSESSION FOR MY OTP.**

**that's all I have to say. haha. bye.**


End file.
